1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ferroelectric capacitors, methods for manufacturing the same, and ferroelectric memory devices.
2. Related Art
Ferroelectric memory devices are nonvolatile, and expected as one of the next generation type memories that have operation speeds equivalent to DRAMs. Further, they are characterized by having lower power consumption than any other memories. In order to achieve a higher integration of ferroelectric memory devices, it is known to stack a plurality of ferroelectric capacitors in layers. However, when intermediate electrodes are formed on an underlying ferroelectric film only by a conventional sputter method, the electrode film may peel off from the ferroelectric film, caused by succeeding processes. Further, there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain desired ferroelectric characteristics in a ferroelectric film on an intermediate electrode.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ferroelectric capacitor that has excellent ferroelectric characteristics and is difficult to have exfoliation of electrode films and a method for manufacturing the same, and ferroelectric memory devices.